helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Ritual IV
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda arrives at the noble ball, playing the Flower Goddess according to the instruction of Cleric Pan, and invites Barbara to be the Servant of the Flower God. Objective Go to the ball and beat Lynna in the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: One more gem here. Ah, right, I almost forgot this perfume of flower fragrance. Magda: You're turning me into a Christmas tree. Maid: But now you really look like the Flower Goddess! You can conquer everyone with your beauty! Magda: I wish it could be as smooth as you say. Story Chat 2 Cleric Pan: My you be merciful, blessing all the creations. Lady A: The prayer is over. Now it's time to have fun. Where is that barrel of gin from Lionheart Kingdom? Cleric Pan: Wait... I seem to hear... Lady A: What's going on? Cleric Pan: O Goddess, if you have a will, please reveal it to us. Magda: Goddess? Cleric Pan: All the pious can hear the will of the Goddess, and the Flower Goddess is approaching. Lady B: The Flower Goddess? Where is the Flower Goddess? Lady A: Tut, I'm afraid there is no one else apart from me who can have such a special honor. Oh, hehe. Lynna: Haven't you? Lady B: Oh, Lady Lynna is dressed up so well today. Lynna: What do you say, Cleric Pan? Cleric Pan: ... Magda: Eh? Magda: (Cleric Pan suddenly came up to me and offered his hand...) Cleric Pan: Merciful the Goddess. Magda: You... You... Cleric Pan: Yes, Lady Magda, you are chosen. Magda: Eh? (Cleric Pan seems to be winking at me? Cleric Pan: I will never refuse the Goddess' will, Lady Magda. Magda: (He, he said...) I see, Lord Cleric. Ahem... I'm the Flower Goddess. Why don't thou salute? (I'm so nervous...) Lady A: Well... Magda: ... Lynna: You must have heard it wrong. : Story Root 2 : Magda: Lady Lynna... : Lynna: I won! The Flower Goddess is just so so! : Magda: I lost... I'd better leave now before anyone notices me. : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Lady Lynna... Lynna: ... Magda: Back off! Thou insolent mortal! Lynna: You... Lady A: I... I can see the holy light over Lady Magda's head. Am I dazzled? Lady B: And I can even smell the fragrance of flowers when she passes by. Ivan: It is said that people who are disrespectful to the Flower Goddess will have tails! I wonder if it's true. Lady A: ...!!! Lady B: ...!!! Cleric Pan: You were disrespectful to the Flower Goddess. You must have been blinded by the desire of mortal world. The goddess has decided to take some sinful coppers out of your pockets. Lady A: Salute to Flower Goddess. In order to show my respect to you, I... I will donate 1000! Lady B: I will donate 2000! Your Highness... Magda: (They look frightened...) (Now everyone has recognized the identity of the Flower Goddess?) I'm here today to choose the noble attendants for the Flower Goddess. Lady A: Attendants for the Flower Goddess? Lady B: It seems to be an ancient tradition... People who become the attendants of the Flower Goddess can follow her into any ball without being stopped, sharing their beauty with everyone. Barbara: Eh? What are you looking at? Attendants for the Flower Goddess? It seems fun! Pick me, Magda! Grand Duke: ... Lady A: The Grand Duke is here? Lady B: The Grand Duke looks really terrible... Grand Duke: Nyx, my daughter. Nyx: ...Magda...... Can I be your attendant? Magda: I... : Choose Nyx : (The Grand Duke looks really terrible...) When it comes to an attendant of the Goddess... Who could be more suitable than Lady Nyx? : Grand Duke: You have good taste, little Ellenstein girl. Nyx has the blood of the most noble Bavlenkas. She should be the one standing in the golden stage of the Greenhouse Garden. : Nyx: ...Father? : Magda: (This doesn't feel right...) : Grand Duke: No one, even the Flower Goddess, can outshine Nyx. : Magda: ... : Grand Duke: Harson, make the Ellenstein girl leave. There can only be one Flower Goddess. That will be my daughter - Nyx. Bavlenka. : Nyx: Father! : Magda: ... : Harson: I see. Lady Magda, please come with me. : Magda: (I have to leave now. Perhaps it would be better to choose Lady Barbara?) : Ends Choose Barbara Barbara: Grand Duke, my brother seems to have something to ask you. He is waiting for you at the Senate. Grand Duke: What will your playboy brother ask me about? He is only interested in hanging out with the women from red-light district. Barbara: According to his look, it seems to be about that thing. Grand Duke: That thing...? Barbara: Ah... It seems... to have too many people here. Why don't you ask my brother in person? Magda: (Lady Barbara is so serious... Could it be any information of value?) Grand Duke: If it's nothing important, I'll discipline you for your old guy even if he is not here. Harson, let's go. Magda: (The Grand Duke really left...) Barbara: Heehee... Magda: I wonder what the viscount will discuss with the Grand Duke. Barbara: Who knows. Anyway, my brother will figure it out. Magda: Eh? Lady Barbara, you? Barbara: Well, if I didn't say that, I felt that the Grand Duke would eat you up alive. Magda: So that thing? Barbara: They adults have so many secrets - who knows which one I'm talking about? Magda, could you pick me as the attendant of the Flower Goddess? Please! Magda: ...You seem to really want to be a servant of the flower goddess. Barbara: Because in that case, I finally have a good reason to get in there! Magda: If I remember it correctly, you have got an invitation to the Greenhouse Garden. Barbara: But... What's the point of going in without a bow and arrows? Magda: ...Bow and arrows? Barbara: The villainous baron kept complaining that my father and brother were not noble enough. I have long wanted to shot the hyacinths hat off his head! Magda: ...An interesting thought. Barbara: So Magda will help me get what I want, right? Magda: You have been a great help to me today, Lady Spring Envoy. Barbara: I know you are the best, Magda! Come and let me give you a kiss! Magda: ...!!! Don't jump on me. There are lots of people here! Story Chat 3 Cleric Pan: You did great today, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Shall I continue to seek the attendants of the Flower Goddess at the ball? Cleric Pan: The will of the goddess in my mind told me that the other attendants should be in the slum. Magda: You mean, I should go to the slum to look for Flower Goddess' attendants? Cleric Pan: Those who want to see the precious flowers are mostly from the slum. Magda: Eh... You are right. Cleric Pan: ... Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript